As most people will appreciate inner ear infections can be extremely painful particularly where young children are concerned. The standard method of treating inner earache pain is to plug the ear with cotton balls and the like to produce a heat buildup within the ear for reducing the earache pain.
Other arrangements have been devised for producing earache relieving heat within the ear. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 915,824 describes an electrical head cap including a pair of ear bobs which form the terminals of the battery to warm the inner surface of the ear. However, according to this prior art arrangement the ear bobs are in the form of elongated projections which are both uncomfortable and dangerous for fitting inside of an ear.
A further ear warming device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,855. This particular ear warming device does not suffer from the potentially dangerous features described above in that it does not fit into the ear. However, at the same time, because it does not fit into the ear, it does not provide a direct contact for transferring heat immediately to the source of the pain at the middle and inner ear.